


Harry Potter Drabbles

by WithDemonWings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithDemonWings/pseuds/WithDemonWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of incomplete ideas and drabbles based on Harry Potter. Will have an assortment of ratings and warnings. Mostly slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Tease: CW/HP pre-slash. It's after the war, and Harry and Ginny's relationship fell apart before it really began. Charlie finally makes a move on Harry. Or has Harry made the move on Charlie... 
> 
> This one is for my baby daddy. Love you <3

Charlie couldn’t keep his eyes away from Harry, who was deep in conversation with the newlyweds, Draco and Ron. Charlie had been part of the conversation at one point, but as he’d gotten lost in thoughts of what he’d like to do to Harry and he’d lost the thread of the conversation.

The muscles of Harry’s jaw clenched and Charlie knew from years of studying the younger man, that it meant trouble for whoever had angered him. The tick of Harry’s left eye told Charlie that there was he was more frustrated than angry.

Suddenly Harry stormed out of the room and Draco and Ron were glaring at an oblivious Ginny who was sitting in her latest Muscle’s lap, giggling like a fool. The Muscle at least had the grace to look embarrassed.

‘Give it up Ginny, no one’s impressed,’ Charlie snarled on Harry’s behalf as he levered himself from his chair to follow Harry through the house. He idly wondered where the brunet was going.

‘If he would just take me back!’ She shouted, clearly angry.

‘You broke up with me, because I wasn’t exciting enough,’ Harry stated from the door way. Charlie was pretty sure that if Harry could start fires with his eyes, Ginny and whatever this week’s model she was sitting on would both be nothing but ash.

Whatever had brought Harry back to them was forgotten as Harry, once again, stormed through the house, ignoring the Ginny and the others that were calling his name.

Charlie sighed and followed after Harry, his still healing leg causing him to limp slowly; he’d forgotten the cane in the sitting room again. He left Ginny and her toy to Draco and Ron, who reminded Charlie of his twin brothers as they yelled at the pair in tandem. He almost felt sorry for Muscles.

It didn’t take Charlie long to find Harry, he was standing in the open door to the kitchen, staring into the night. There was a light covering of snow over the ground and the blue and silver lights around the gazebo winked out from under their blanket.

‘My sister’s a bitch,’ he said as he leaned against the opposite side of the door frame.

Harry snorted, but stayed silent. He headed down the cobble stone path that led to the gazebo; Charlie limping slowly after him wondering what was going on in his head.

‘Why are you following me?’ Harry asked as he leaned against the back railing, staring out into the night.

Charlie didn’t answer right away as he leaned against the rail, ‘Is it weird that I’ve been fantasizing about you since you were 14?’

‘Well that explains everything,’ Harry replied drily, not looking at Charlie, who gave a snort of laughter.

‘For a couple of years, I only dated people who looked like you,’ he ran a hand through Harry’s thick, dark hair. Harry’s eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into Charlie. He always had a soft spot for touch.

Charlie reluctantly pulled his hand away because he was pretty sure _things_ would happen. Things he didn’t think either one of them wanted to do outside in the dead of winter, even if there was a heating charm, while their entire family was inside the house not ten yards away.

The silence that settled over them wasn’t entirely comfortable. But it wasn’t entirely awkward either. Charlie didn’t do well with any level of awkward, so he started to babble.

‘I know this is sudden, well maybe not after the creepy confession, but you deserve so much more than what Ginny did to you. You are an amazing person, and anyone would be lucky to have you in their life, in any way. I just… with what happened…’ he trailed off as he held up his still bandaged arm with a mumbled stupid dragon. ‘I’d like to get to know you better;  as more than just my little brother’s best friend or my baby sister’s boyfriend. I’d like it if you’d let me take you out somewhere, just the two of us, because I know we’ve been out before but there were friends and brothers and I’d really like to try to have a relationship with you and just…. Oh wow I’ve never been more awkward before and I just can’t stop. I’d really like to stop-’

Charlie was finally cut off by a pair of warm, surprisingly supple lips. He blinked in surprise before he finally began to participate, but Harry was already pulling away.

‘You’re cute when you’re nervous. Even if you are a perve,’ he grinned as he smoothed the front of Charlie’s robes he’d fisted when he’d pulled him into the kiss.

‘I’m not a perve,’ Charlie protested with a pout he would forever deny.

Harry finally laughed as he stated, ‘fourteen.’

Charlie scowled at Harry, who was still grinning and pulled him in for another kiss as he pressed himself against the taller redhead.

With a moan, Charlie’s hands immediately went to Harry’s firm ass that he squeezed as he pulled Harry flush against his body.

Harry, the little minx, pulled away before anything else could happen. ‘We should get back,’ he whispered as he backed away. Who knew Harry Potter had such a come hither look?

Charlie gave a low growl of frustration, ‘you’re such a cock tease!’

Harry’s laugh floated back to him from the path, and Charlie could hear the impish grin as he shot back, ‘teases don’t put out.’

Charlie could only stare after the retreating form wondering not only what he’d gotten himself into but if Harry meant what he was implying.

 


End file.
